


Shiro needs a break

by smol_lil_demon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smol_lil_demon/pseuds/smol_lil_demon
Summary: Shiro honestly needs to sleep. This poor boy is having hallucinations. That's what they are.... Right?





	1. Day 2

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a "Continue the story" four of my friends and I did during class.  
> ... so basically it's trash  
> golden trash
> 
> Topic: Shiro

Dadfri: Shiro does not want to do this. He does not understand how this happened.

 

Gayro: He had to run away for he didn't want to be associated with the crime. There was so much blood.

 

Swean: He started to shake and fell to his knees, vomiting. How could he have done something so horrible?! He closed his eyes and remembered the catastrophe.

 

Arony: It was just a day ago. At a show to promote the Voltron Coalition. A girl, a little girl, had asked him if Klance was a thing. And he… said no.

 

Moi: Shiro saw Lance and Keith walking towards them, and sprinted away as the girl began to cry. Shiro, hiding behind a corner, saw Lance bend down to her and -

 

Dadfri: whisper in her ear. Shiro couldn’t hear what he said, but an evil smile was on the girl’s face when he finished.

 

Gayro: Days passed, but nothing happened. One night, while he was sleeping, the security cameras detected movement and alarms went off.

 

Swean: He looked around his room, and saw a lump by the door. It looked like a person, but he knew it was just his imagination. He turned around to turn on the light, but heard shuffling. He quickly pivoted and glanced to the door. But the lump was gone. He heard evil cackling from UNDER THE BED!

 

Arony: He had to move. His Garrison training kicked in as easy as breathing and he silently but swiftly grabbed his pillow. Aiming away from his destination, he punted the plush across the room into the corner opposite the door. The bed squeaked and the lump careened out, slamming into the pillow as it touched the floor.

 

Moi: He saw it as he ran to the door, glancing back. All he could see within the darkness was four glowing eyes, two bright blue and two vivid green. He froze as the monster tore apart the pillow with a ferocity he had never seen before, even with all his years of experience fighting the galra.

 

Dadfri: The creature turned when it caught a glance of Shiro, and started walking towards him.

 

Gayro: Without hesitation, he smashed the creature right as it was about to charge at him. BANG! As he walked over to turn on the light, he stepped in something wet. Blood. As he turned on the light he saw the most terrible thing... He had killed Lance and the girl. He immediately looked away and threw up.

 

Swean: Keith walked in the door to see the carnage. He sunk to his knees and grabbed Lance's blood-soaked shirt. "I never got a chance to tell you I loved you!!" Keith sobbed to Lance.

 

Arony: Shiro was speechless. This carnage. This murder. He had caused it. He was... a monster. “Keith, I-” “SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!!”

 

Moi: "You did this!" Keith screamed, "Why? They were just kids and y-you-". He broke down into sobbing. "You killed them," he whispered, clutching Lance's limp body to his chest as if he could give him his own life.

 

Dadfri: Shiro blinked. He had killed his brother-figure's true love. He was terrified. As Keith continued sobbing, Shiro tried to walk out of the room quietly. But, he knocked over a bookshelf as he walking, accidentally, and watched in horror as a book fell on Keith's head, with a loud "Thunk!"

 

Gayro: "a̴h҉͝i̵̡̕͢u̵̢̡͡j͢͝k͝҉n҉h҉̡͞ư̕i͡o͏̛͞͏̴j҉̴̵̛ , I will kill you!” Shiro couldn't deal with Keith any longer. He know Keith would get revenge. So Shiro ran back and used his laser hand to LAZZZZER! Keith right in the head.

 

Moi: As Keith fell, Shiro felt tears roll down his cheeks. He heard a sound behind, but before he could turn, he was knocked out. He woke up slowly, wincing when bright purple light assaulted his eyes. A shadow loomed above him, covered in a dark purple cloak. “Welcome back… _Champion_.”


	2. Shiro runs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other remaining paladins find out what happened. Shiro (and somebody else) makes decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Semi continued from the last one... ?  
> Plot inconsistencies yayyyyyyyyy

Arony: The arena sat empty and quiet. The spectators had long since left their seats, the new Coalition recruits had long since signed the roster and started their stand against the galra. Now the arena only reflected the crowds, the excitement, the 100-ton metal dude with lions for limbs, that soared around the sky. Confetti littered the hard-packed sand on the stadium floor. A sharp tune pierced the silence, whistling breaking the aura of calm. A man with a blue Altean commander’s uniform and bright orange hair strolled onto the sand plane, broom propped on one shoulder. His mustache trembled with another whistled note. The man paced to the center of the arena, jollily scanning the stadium. The whistling stopped. Mustache man twirled the broom over his shoulder, wielding it like a sword against an invisible enemy. “BOOM! PEW! Take that!” he hopped around an unseen threat and struck a clumsy ninja pose, making swishy and banging sounds. He lunged forward, thrusting his mighty broom into the heart of air. “SWISH! Kacha! Voltron wins the day again!” Mustache man made a tiny victory lap, chanting “Voltron!” and waving the “sword” around. “CORAN!!” “GHAA!!” Mustache Man flung his hands up in surprise, the broom flying away. His comm was fished off his belt, activated, and responded to. “Yes Pidge?! I wasn’t doing anything!! Nothing at all!! What’s up, what do you need?!” A sigh resonated through the device. The green paladin smacked her forehead. She sat in the green lion docks in the castle, unhooking her computer and packing a bag. She yelled into the comm again. “Coran, I need you at the palace, now. We need to evacuate the Lions. Hunk and Allura have already been warned and are on their way to the docks.” Coran blinked in surprise, not understanding the situation. “ Why? What's wrong? Has there been a Galra attack?” The comm went silent. “No… there's been a Shiro attack.” Shock engulfed the Altean man, but Pidge went on before he could speak. “Lance and Keith are down. I need you to meet me at the Black Lion’s dock. Heading into my lion now. Do you copy?” Coran was shookethed, but his military training made him move, respond. “I copy Number Five. Coming in now.”

Amiwo: Coran was still rather shooketh as he entered the palace, where Allura was waiting. “Allura, what’s going on? Why has there been a Shiro attack?!” Coran was dancing around on his medium-sized Altean feet in fear. “I’m not exactly sure. Shiro has killed Keith, Lance, and something else, but I have no idea what it was… Anyway, we do not yet know Shiro’s motives, and he is still in the palace.” answered Allura. “I can’t believe Shiro would do this! I thought he was a faithful member of Voltron!” Coran was now panicking, dancing on his feet like Hunk waiting for food goo. “Allura!” Pidge ran in, Hunk in tow. “Pidge! Hunk! Why haven’t you evacuated the palace?!” asked Allura. “I don’t think that’s necessary,” said Hunk. The four looked out one of the windows, just in time to see the Black Lion shoot out into space. “Oh, quiznack! We have to find him!” Pidge yelled.

Gayro: Allura went to her control panel. She used the newest technology to look at the security footage. Shiro was not alone. “Who is this guy?” Allura asked, “He either has someone held hostage or he’s got a new backup man.” “Oh wow!” Pidge said. “Whoever would believe Shiro would do such a thing” “We have to find him,” Allura said, “It seems as though this new technology has picked up that he is headed toward galaxy Zirkon!” “Oh no!” Coran exclaimed, “that place is soooo evil!”

Dadfri: “Yes! We must stop them!” said Allura. She tried to open a wormhole, but then… the system failed, and the castle shut down! “Nooo!” Allura yelled. “The castle? Oh no! Now how will we follow them to Galaxy Zirkon? They will have access to the most evil place in the universe!” Coran yelled back, “I’ll try to fix the castle!”

Moi: Allura gathered herself and turned to Pidge and Hunk, “I need you two to go invisible in the Green Lion and trail Shiro. I’m afraid that our sensors don’t reach that far away, and I am much too tired to form another wormhole.” “It’s alright Princess. We’ve got this,” said Pidge, as she and Junk ran out the door to the hangers. As Hunk reached the door, he hesitated. “Could y-, Could you grab Lance and Keith?” he asked, his eyes red, “They’re in the commons. I- I don’t know if I can stomach that right now.” Allura nodded and Hunk Walked out the door. SHe walked out the opposite way to the common room. But Lance and Keith’s bodies weren’t there!!! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arony = Abby  
> Amiwo = Caroline L.  
> Gayro = Riley  
> Dadfri = Caroline J.  
> Moi = me  
> Swean = Izzy


End file.
